Flashlight
by kiap kiap
Summary: "I...I lurrrrv... I lurve you," His voice trailed off as he removed his mask to reveal it was YoungBlood. She was shocked. The handsome, mature boy she danced with was YoungBlood, the immature pirate brat.


**A/N: Apparently, I wanted to make another one-shot. I don't know why. Maybe, I want increase my story numbers so I can save more pics? Whatever my stupid reason is. This is about Dani and YoungBlood. Wouldn't they look cute together:3 Onto, the one shot.**

 **This is a songfic. Uses a song by Jessie J - Flashlight.**

 ** _Flashlight_**

While other schools host fairs at Halloween, Casper High hosts a formal school dance called the Halloween Ball. It happens once every two years and luckily, it happened in Dani's senior year. _What coincidence_.

Dani would have happily wore a hoodie and baggy sweatpants but it was formal so he had to wear the stupid dress that Jazz had bought her.

"Almost done," Jazz said as she finished applying the eyeshadow. Dani gazed at the mirror. She had to admit Jazz had did a good job on the make up.

She wore a single sleeved gown that skidded on the floor gracefully as if it floated, she had a sparkly touch from above the waist and her skirt was not puffy as people usually wear- something she was thankful for. It had a purple lining. It was quite thin with multiple folds in the bottom held by a few pearly white gems. Her hair was pulled into a bun with hair framing her face.

"Thanks, Jazz," Dani murmured as Jazz smiled at her little sister.

"No problem, I have always wanted to do this but Danny was not a girl," Jazz replied before but the girls chuckled before they fell silent.

"What if...what if no one danced with me?" Dani asked silently as she turned to Jazz who looked taken aback by the question.

"Whoever does not dance with you must be crazy. You look absolutely amazing," Jazz replied.

"Thanks," Dani replied, giving a weak smile. She flattened her skirt before walking out of the room, her skirt floated gracefully behind her.

 **LINE BREAK**

As evening approached, the gym halls were decorated with little ghosts and Danny's logo. With an occasional Jack-o-Lantern and skeleton on the floor. The school had buzzed into life, the band and the DJ were getting ready with their music.

Dani bit her lip, she could feel her heartbeat quicken as she walked nearer and nearer to the gym hall. She could see a few boys holding the hands of their dates talking and giggling as they entered the hall. However, she had no one to be with her.

She could hear a soft ballad as couples slow-danced. A few people toasting with glasses filled with the Ectoplasm-colored fruit punch. She wrinkled her nose, as she saw a sophomore stuffing his mouth with ghost cookies. He looked like a squirrel with nuts in their mouth. No one had stepped up to dance with her, her nervousness increasing as the seconds ticked by, the soft ballad tuned out of the background, her eyes fixated on the couples. It was hopeless. Who would want to dance with her?

"Would you like to dance with me, M'lady?" Someone asked. She froze, her heart skipped a beat before it continued pounding 100 miles per hour. She spun around, the loose strands of hair framing her face dispersed a bit as she saw a masked boy, his green hair slicked back with gel. He was wearing a black tuxedo complemented with red. A name immediately formed in her head. _Masked Stranger._

The person looked handsome. Handsome beyond words. She was lovestruck. She looked at the _Masked Stranger_ in shock, tongue-tied.

"Urmm," She grunted, she could feel her cheeks burn, a slight red tint appearing, " Sure,"

She heard the song change. It was somewhat familiar.

"Perfect," he murmured gazing into her eyes that were like sapphires. She grabbed her wrists pulling her into the dance floor.

 _When tomorrow comes,_

 _I'll be on my own._

 _Feeling frightened of_

 _The things that I don't know,_

 _When tomorrow comes,_

 _Tomorrow comes,_

 _Tomorrow comes…_

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look up to the sky_

 _And in the dark I found,_

 _I lost hope that I won't fly_

 _And I sing along, I sing along_

 _And I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_

 _You're my flashlight (flashlight)_

 _You're my flashlight_

The mysterious boy had grabbed her hands and started to twirl her and dance expertly, without even stepping her feet. She could feel another blush slightly tint her pale skin. The boy stared into her eyes, his grip tightened but was gentle. She played along. She danced with him. She _danced with him!_

She could feel her heart thump faster and faster, the every twirl, she could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins, she felt a bit giddy but she tried to push it away. It was this funny, ticklish feeling rising in her body, making her a bit ditzy. It was awesome feeling. She had never felt like this except the time when she was stabilized. She could feel her chest constrict a bit. She could feel the excitement, the urgency, the awesomeness. It was an amazing feeling bubbling within her. It was the most amazing thing she has experienced.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

 _I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_

 _'Cause you light the way_

 _You light the way, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_

 _Light light you're my flashlight_

 _Light light light light light, oh_

 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_

 _You're my flash, ooh!_

She felt her heart beat so fast like she had never experienced as both of them spun. Everyone had stopped for a moment staring at them. They were all speechless. They just stared. But, the mysteriously handsome boy did not care, he had a smile on his face, his green eyes locked with hers. She was speechless. It felt like the best day of her life. She stared blankly at him, she was still shocked.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

"I got something to say," he started. His voice was surprisingly befitting of him. He cleared his throat, she stared at her, her mouth slightly open.

 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

"Go on," Dani murmured

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _(You're my flashlight)_

"I...I" he started, his confidence had completely vanished all of a sudden.

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _'Cause you're my flashlight_

 _'Cause you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _Light light_

 _You're my flashlight_

 _Light light ye-yeah_

He had taken off his hat as the song reached to the end. He took off his hat and brought her hands together.

"I...I lurrrrv... I lurve you," His voice trailed off as he removed his mask to reveal it was YoungBlood. She was shocked. The handsome, mature boy she danced with was YoungBlood, the immature pirate brat. She scanned the boy. He was sincere. Her gaze softened. She, then, realized something. YoungBlood can be mature if he wants. His sincerity was something she respected the most.

"Aww...thank you, YoungBlood. I...I like you too,"

Love was a too strong word now but she was willing to give him a try. Before, she knew it, their love had blossomed into a new stage.

 _You're my flashlight_


End file.
